War with the Titans
Story The Sludgepuppy and an alien the same species of Ultimos, with grey skin in greek armor have Artemis in chains, dragging her along. They enter the cave chamber, where Eirene was straining under the pressure of holding up the invisible ceiling. Her hair now has grey streaks in it. Ultimos Alien: The maiden can’t last much longer at this rate. Mortals are so fragile. Artemis: You are cruel, doing this to a maiden. Ultimos Alien: You can save her from this fate, being crushed. (He removes the chains.) The choice is yours. (Artemis goes over, besides Eirene. She then pushes up, taking the ceiling. Eirene collapses to the ground.) There we go. We can kill the girl now. Sludge: Wait. She can still lead him here, exactly as the lord planned. Ultimos Alien: Very well. Lock her in the dungeon. John wakes up, extremely sore. A woman was tending to him, healing his wounds. John tries to get up, moaning in the process. Woman: Stay down. (She pushes John back down, and he allows it.) It’s amazing that you survived. Your entire body was broken, floating in the water. John: (Barely audible) Who, are you? Woman: I am Calypso. You are safe here. End Scene A few days later, John is walking on the beach, looking out towards the ocean. He recalls a conversation that he had with Calypso earlier. John: They banished you to this island? The more I learn about these gods, the more I can’t stand them. Calypso: It is only fitting, as I did help my father in the Titan war. John: Your father is a Titan? Calypso: Yes. Atlas. John: Atlas? He was the one who (His voice wavers) held up the sky. That’s where Eirene and Artemis are. Holding up the sky. I need to get there. Calypso: Very well. (Her voice sounded hurt.) John: Is there something wrong? Calypso: I wasn’t going to offer, but you could stay here. Live here with me for all eternity. You’ll become immortal if you stay. John: What? Calypso: It’s part of my curse. They send me a hero every several centuries, one who can’t stay. John is back on the beach, looking out to the sea. It is nighttime. Voice: Well? Will you stay here, or continue your quest? (It was a woman’s voice, coming from behind him. John doesn’t turn.) John: No. I have someone to save. Woman: Who is that? Artemis, or this Eirene? John: (Sighs) If I am to save one, I must save both. Woman: Why save the goddess? You see all of them to be inferior to you. John: Not inferior. Cowards. They hide behind humans, their “chosen heroes”, their demigod children. But ever since I got this, (Holds up the Omnitrix for the woman to see) I have fought to protect humans and aliens alike. I’ve called myself a hero, and have proven it, in my time, several times. Woman: What is that thing? John: The Omnitrix. A piece of Galvan tech. But you knew that already, didn’t you, Athena? (He turns, seeing a woman in greek battle armor, with blond hair and grey eyes.) Athena: Why do you think that? John: Your voice is the same as the one when I fell to this time, after the dark voice pulled me here. Grey Matter, a Galvan, is based on you, of extreme intelligence. You probably figured out how the Omnitrix worked at first glance. Athena: If this was true, what would you do with the information? John: First, I’d ask who the dark voice was. Athena: Kronos, lord of time, father to Zeus, and many of the Olympians. If you are to save the gods, you will have to fight the titans. John: Starting with Atlas. Athena: Yes. What is your second question? John: Not a question. More of a request. A gift, if we will. End Scene Zoë and the hunters are firing arrows, killing several monsters as they start to climb a mountain. Zoë: Go! We must climb the mountain and free our Lady! (Then, neuroshocks rain down from above, destroying a few hellhounds. Zoë looks up and fires at him, and Jetray dodges, who lands on the ground.) Jetray: Zoë! It’s me! Zoë: The shapeshifter? Jetray: Where’s Rook? Zoë: Lost along the way. Jetray: Unlikely. This is Mt. Tamalpais, right? Where Atlas holds up the sky? Zoë: (Fearful) How do you? Jetray: Handle the monsters. I’ll take out Atlas. Zoë: You think you can fight him?! Jetray: We’re about to find out. (Jetray takes off, flying up to the temple above.) Atlas: Do you hear that, Artemis? (They are silent, hearing the battle outside.) Your hunters will be eliminated by my army. Soon, I’ll move on the mainland myself, destroying Greece and the gods with nothing but my fists! John: Let Artemis go, Atlas! (Atlas turns, seeing John entering the room.) Atlas: (Laughs) Who are you, to challenge me?! John: John Spacewalker. (Atlas’ smile lessens.) Here’s the deal, Atlas. Let Artemis go, and I’ll take her place. Atlas: Ha! The pressure of holding up the sky would kill a mortal. But I agree. Let’s see what you can do. (John walks towards Atlas, who was taken aback.) What are you doing? John: If I’m to do a Titan’s job, then I need a Titan’s form. Omnitrix! Scan mode! (The Omnitrix releases a beam of yellow light, scanning Atlas. John then slaps down the Omnitrix.) Grey Meteor: Grey Meteor! (Grey Meteor goes over to Artemis, getting ready to lift the ceiling.) Artemis: You don’t need to do this. Grey Meteor: On the contrary. It’s my job to help those in need. And you are in need. Grey Meteor lifts the sky, letting Artemis drop. She gets up, and charges at Atlas. Atlas was prepared, and thrusts a spear at her, impaling her in the chest. She goes flying, and is pinned to the wall. Grey Meteor: No! We had a deal! Atlas: Sorry, but I don’t honor deals in wartime. Echo Echo: Good thing I don’t either. (Atlas turns, seeing Echo Echo come out of the shadows.) Atlas: What the? (Looks at Grey Meteor, then back at Echo Echo.) How?! (Echo Echo multiplies into several clones, giving Atlas his answer. The clones release sonic screams, hitting Atlas, who covers his ears. He then pushes through, going to punch one.) I’ll kill you! Echo Echo hits the Omnitrix, turning into Ultimate Echo Echo. The other Echo Echo clones turn into sonic disks, one multiplying to dodge Atlas’ fist. The sonic disks surround Atlas, firing sonic blasts to pin him down. The sound barrier becomes overwhelming, and Atlas falls to his knees. The sonic blasts stop, and Atlas starts to get up. Ultimate Echo Echo moves to Atlas’ side, a sonic disk appearing on his hand. He fires a sonic blast, hitting Atlas on the chest, pushing him back, falling under the sky. Grey Meteor: Have fun! (Grey Meteor hits the Omnitrix, turning into a sonic disk. The sky falls, and Atlas moves and catches it.) Atlas: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ultimate Echo Echo reverts, and John, who now has grey streaks in his hair, runs over to Artemis, pulling the spear out of her. A hole was in her stomach, gold blood pouring out. John: What is that? (John holds his hands out, using mana to heal the injury.) Artemis: Ichor. Blood of the immortals. Stop. I am fine. (John looks at the Omnitrix, and slaps it down.) Granodite: Granodite! (Granodite puts his hands over the injury, the mana healing Artemis’ injury faster than before.) Artemis: Why are you doing this? Granodite: The hunters are out on the mountain, fighting monsters to rescue you. They need your help. What’s more, you were injured. (Artemis gets up, her injury healed.) Artemis: Thank you, John. The maiden you are looking for is in the dungeon deep into the mountain. Granodite: Thank you. (Granodite moves at a rapid speed, his feet hovering over the ground.) End Scene Granodite could sense Eirene’s location, being deep into the mountain. When a door got in his way, he blasted it down. When a wall appeared in his path, he blasted it down. He came down through the ceiling, landing in the dungeon. Eirene was chained to the wall, the Manticore standing by her. He moves in front of her. Manticore: Well, well. We meet (Granodite blasts the Manticore, knocking him to the wall above Eirene. Granodite releases another mana blast, drilling into the Manticore until it explodes into gold dust.) Granodite: You talk too much. (Granodite reverts.) John: Eirene! (He runs over, and uses his mana to break her chains. She falls, and he catches her.) I’ve got you. I’m here. Eirene: John. (Hugs him) Thank you. I’m so sorry. I tried to tell you before. There’s something you should know. John: Yeah. You’re a daughter of Athena. (Eirene looks at him, confused.) She helped me get here. Though, how? Athena is a maiden. Eirene: I am literally a thought child. Athena was born from Zeus’ head, fully grown in full battle armor. My father was a philosopher, and mother was attracted to his knowledge. I came to my father in a basket. John: I thought I heard all the crazy stuff already. (Then, the chamber starts to shake, the entire mountain coming apart.) We need to get out of here. (Looks at the Omnitrix, which was timed out.) Eirene: Can you teleport us out? John: I tried. It doesn’t work in this sea. (Then, the wall glows behind them, and it opens like a door. Rook comes out of it.) Rook: You guys need an escape route? John & Eirene: Rook! (John helps Eirene walk, as they enter the door. It closes as the room collapses.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene *Rook *Calypso *Hunters of Artemis **Zoë *Athena *Artemis Villains *Atlas *Monsters *Sludgepuppy (dream only) Aliens *Jetray *Grey Meteor (first re-appearance) (by clone 1) *Echo Echo (by clone 2) *Ultimate Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Granodite Trivia *While the gods appear in human form, the titans appear as aliens. *It's revealed that Athena is the one who set the lock on the Omnitrix, and selected the playlist. *It's revealed that Eirene is a daughter of Athena. *The war with the titans has begun. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc